


Of Soulmates and Tribulations (a rewrite)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort/Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Wade Wilson saves Peter Stark's life from an Alpha bully attack, he falls head over heels for him. He doesn't know how to pay him back, or even thank him.Wade doesn't want Peter to be in his life, his messed up, horrible life. But sometimes, fate pulls people together.





	1. A Flash of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for deleting my other story, but I wasn't feeling it...I'm feeling this one :)  
> I hope you all like it ^^ please R&R if you like it :D

   One: A Flash of Fate 

 

His breath hissed out of him as his back slammed hard against the locker. His arms were propped up above his head as Flash wailed on him. 

He took it, he couldn’t do anything. 

 

He was almost frozen in place, his stupid,  _ STUPID _ Beta sense making him like a deer caught in headlights. 

Blood began leaking out of his nose, he coughed and it was shaky as Flash punched his stomach.

He hated them.  _ All _ of them. His classmates who just crowded around him and watched this animal-like display of pure violence.  


Laughing and cheering the Alpha on. All except one. 

 

Someone eventually pushed Flash angrily out of the way. Someone much bigger than the other Alpha, which made his heart race even more. Would he join him and beat him too? 

But, no, he didn't. He decked Flash in the face so hard, making him fall and clutch his face. The guy sneered at him, then stomped on his stomach with his boot. 

Flash grunted and choked and Peter wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t. Did he have any idea how much pain  _ HE _ was in? Of course not. 

 

“Hey, Peter, right? You okay?” The guy asked him. 

 

Peter tried to nod, to lie and say he was fine. He  _ wanted _ to ask how in the hell did this... _ HUNK _ know his name? He had no idea who he was. Wanted to thank him for saving him, for pulling Flash off him and beating the shit out of him for him. 

 

But he couldn’t, his eyes were drooping and he almost fainted. His savior sighed and gently, way more gently than Peter could ever think from someone like him, picked him up almost as if he was a rag doll. 

 

He parted the students surrounding them like The Red Sea and Peter, now safe in his strong arms, actually fainted. 

\-------------------

Peter woke up in the hospital...It looked like he was in a hospital, anyway. 

 

At first, he thought he was in the nurse’s office like most of the beating cases that happened. The beeping and whirring of machines around him told him otherwise. 

 

_ Did he beat me that badly? _ The thought made him terrified. But, as he tried to move he winced as the pain shot through him. 

 

It was a dull pain, but it was still there. He must’ve been put on drugs; pain meds. He tried to move, but his arms felt like led. 

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. They drugged you up so you can’t anyway.” That voice again. It made his ears prick as he looked to where it came from. 

 

The guy was there, waiting with him, looking at his phone almost nonchalantly. It boggled his mind. He just saved his  _ life _ and here he was, an almost supermodel lookin’ guy in a white shirt and dark pants, swiping through memes or videos while he lay there in a whole bunch of cottony pain. 

Like it was just a normal Tuesday. 

 

_ Hopefully it’s still Tuesday.  _

 

“Uh...thanks? I guess…Hey I was wondering-” Peter mumbled.

 

He wanted to ask him what his name was, and why the hell he saved him, but just as he was going to; the door swung open and he jumped from the sudden sound. 

 

He cringed inwardly when his Pops entered the room, looking very VERY anxious and worried. 

His usually stately, put-together dad was a mess and Tony didn't look too different as he stumbled into the room behind him. 

 

_ Oh no, please no...Please don’t be embarra-  _

 

“Peter! Oh thank God, your alright!” Steve exclaimed as he saw his son, rushing over to give him a hug. 

 

_ And there it is… _ Peter sighed as Steve hugged him carefully, but he still winced. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ...don’t worry!  _ Daaad _ !” He whined. 

 

Peter ignored the guy’s chuckle and eyebrow raise from the corner of his eye. It made him die just a  _ little _ bit more on the inside. 

 

Tony laughed and patted his husband on the shoulder. He noticed the other Alpha and the room and it was almost an  _ immediate _ shift into _ ‘Protective Dad Mode™’ _ . 

The tension in the air was palatable when the two Alphas stared each other down, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

 

“You must’ve been the one who brought him here, right?” Steve asked, breaking the awkward situation. 

 

The guy smirked and nodded, making Tony tense a little less. 

 

“Yeah, name’s Wade. I pulled the dick-wad off him.” He replied, way too casually for the topic.

 

He shrugged and shook his hand when Steve walked over to him with a big smile on his face. 

 

“Peter, his name’s Peter.” Tony said gruffly, making said boy in the bed cringe again. 

 

“Yeah, cool, whatever.” Wade mumbled. He got up and stretched, went over to Peter and smirked at him. 

 

“Look, you cool? I gotta go.” He said in a mumble. 

 

Peter had  _ hoped _ he would stay a bit longer...but maybe it was for the better. Tony looked like he was about to murder someone when he saw the way he was looking at him. 

 

“Y-yeah I’m good.” He stuttered lamely. 

 

_ God, why am I such a fucking loser?  _ He wanted to slap himself...Stupid drugged up arms.

 

Wade smirked at him and his heart did a funny flip flop in his chest. He nodded to Tony and Steve and then, just as quickly as he saved him, he left. 


	2. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter keep meeting up in really awkward situations...
> 
> (is not an April Fools day joke)

                           Two: Close Encounters 

(Peter's POV) 

When he finally left the hospital, it was a God-send.

His dads had been there throughout everything, and  _ babying _ him the entire time. At first, he’d been cool with it, but by the third week...it got well; tiresome. To say the least. 

 

“Dad, seriously. I don’t need any help...my arm’s fine, see?” He said, waving his now healed up arm in emphasis. 

 

Only a cast was on it now, signed by pretty much all the Avengers and his friends. Peter was actually kinda impressed how many people showed up to help him out with his homework and just hung out with him when his dads were busy. 

He tried to hide his smirk when he saw Tony’s eyes dart to his arm in worry. 

 

“I know...I just. I get-” Tony shuffled a little as he opened the car door for him. 

 

“ _ Worried _ ? Dad, it’s fine. I’m okay. It really doesn’t hurt at all.” He interrupted. 

 

That wasn’t a lie, but like, if he hit it (or someone bumped into him or something), it stung a little but it wasn’t anything like it was when he was in hospital. 

 

“I know, but your still my baby. Gotta keep an eye out for yeah.” He said with a smirk when he saw his son’s eye roll. 

 

“ _ Dad _ !! I thought we talked about this!” He whined as he got in the car. 

 

He could hear Steve chuckle from the front seat as Tony shut the car door with a small smile at him. Peter rolled his eyes again and sighed in exasperation. 

He shot a look at his Soulmate, who smiled at him. Peter wanted to gag from all the sap. 

 

_ Yup, everything’s back to normal. _ Peter thought, grinning to himself as he slid back down in the comfy seat. 

   ------------------------

                     (Wade's POV) 

Wade hadn’t been thinking about that kid he’d saved last Friday at  _ all _ . He’d been so busy with school and work, dodging his parents, hooking up with girls and guys at clubs. He was booked. 

 

Way too busy to deal with some preppy rich kid. For some reason though, right now the kid was on his mind. 

 

Maybe it was the fact he was waiting on the bus, with nothing to do.

 

His shitty phone died (again) and there was no one around to creep out (he liked staring at random people till they left or started arguing or talking with him, it made boring rides interesting) and he wasn’t even tired, (for  _ once _ ). 

If no one was around, he’d sleep and probably miss his stop. Which, again, wasn’t an issue. 

 

He couldn’t get damn Peter Stark out of his head!

 

Why did he keep thinking about his cute face in his lulling thoughts every time he tried to fall asleep or check out someone hot? Wade groaned as the bus lunged during a sudden stop as he was jostled out of his slump a little. 

 

_ Fucking asshole!  _ He thought angrily as he shuffled back into his comfy position. 

 

A bunch of college aged kids shambled onto the bus and he groaned inwardly. Now it’d be so packed, he’d probably have to give up his seat for an old lady or something. He usually did, but right now, he was so tired from working three extra shifts; he  _ wasn’t _ moving. 

 

Wade balked a little. 

He’d noticed the kid who kept stalking his thoughts a couple seats ahead of him, he prayed he hadn’t seen him or recognized him. 

 

It looked like he was sitting with a friend, so he wasn’t really paying attention. He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back out the window, the cold glass felt good on his slightly sweaty forehead.

_ Maybe I’m getting sick...  _ He thought idly as his eyes lulled him into a deep sleep. 

 

\--------------

 

The bar’s music was blaring and he could barely hear Weasel’s complaining at him about...whatever the hell happened with that broad he’d met last week...he honestly could care less at this point, he was so zoned out. 

 

“Dude, man...you okay?...You look like shit.” Weasel noticed. 

 

He shrugged and took a swig of his shot. “Gee, thanks….I don’t know.” He mumbled, his voice a tad slurred. 

 

Weasel rolled his eyes, “I think you’re overworking yourself. I don’t even know anyone who’s nineteen and has like three jobs, dude.” 

 

“Since when are you my  _ fucking _ shrink?” He snarked back. 

 

He drained the rest of the shot and gestured for the bartender to give him another. 

 

“Since I’m the only person who seems to give a living shit about you.” Weasel said smugly, swirling his booze in his shot-cup around. 

 

“Aw,  _ shucks _ , I’m touched.” Wade quipped, happily grabbing the drink the bartender slid over. 

 

Weasel knew better than to question Wade’s drinking habits, so he didn't question his fifth shot of pure alcohol...at three p.m. 

 

He sighed and shook his head, “just saying dude. You might wanna cut back-on working!” He was cut off by a glare from Wade, and he smirked when his friend quickly switched his tone. 

 

“I’ll go home when I’m  _ dead _ . They can...pull my body off the cold floor of the 7-Eleven...for all I care.” He replied darkly. 

 

His friend tried to hide his noticeable shudder, not that the drunk Wade would’ve noticed anyway.  

Weasel  _ really _ didn't want to get on Wade’s bad side tonight, he could get super pissed when he was tanked, and tonight seemed to be one of those nights. 

 

Wade got up after saying he needed to take a piss and Wes sighed in relief a little. 

It was...tiring being Wade’s only friend sometimes

\-------------------

(Peter’s POV) 

Peter sighed in relief, booze went right through him and he smirked a little as he noticed a drunken guy stumbling into the bathroom. 

 

He, obviously didn't really notice him at first,  but he did say a slurred “heeeeyyy suppp” as he grabbed the urinal for support and he noticed there was a person there. 

 

At first, Peter didn't notice who it was at first, he usually just did his business, wash his hands and leave, but….the guy seemed... _ really _ familiar. 

 

“... _ Wade _ ?” Peter mumbled, more to to himself than the guy pissing next to him. 

 

The guy grunted in response, and Peter froze in fear. A drunk Alpha was  _ always _ a red-flag, especially one in a bar bathroom…. _ and _ he was a Beta. So, he was pretty fucked ( _ literally _ ) if he did or say anything wrong. 

 

Any wrong movement or action could put him in a really dangerous place. But, for some reason, 

Wade didn't seem to notice him at all. He didn't move an inch (besides the swaying and hiccuping). 

 

When he zipped up his pants, he gave him a nod, still not even realizing who he is, and he just left him. 

 

_ Again!!!? The actual fucking hell!? _

 

Peter had  _ almost _ snapped and kissed him  _ himself _ . This was the only reason he’d came to the bar in the first place, to be fucked hard by an Alpha! Or at least  _ SOMEONE _ . 

Peter was  _ very _ confused and (and a little bit hurt) he stood at the urinal probably longer than he should’ve. 

 

_ Why the fuck does this keep happening _ ? _ Do I  _ **_smell_ ** _? Is my dick too small? Well, I mean, probably yeah...but...I mean...I’m cute right _ ? His self-deprecation was spiraling now and it really screwed him up. 

 

He was super pissed off and more than a little let-down as he walked out of the bathroom. 

 

_ I really need therapy if I WANT to be raped in the fucking bathroom _ ! The realization made him shake his head in exasperation as he left the bar. 

 

“Maybe I should just look into getting Tinder.” He grumbled to himself. 

 

\---------------

                        (Peter's POV) 

Peter ended up seeing Wade again as he walked out of the bar. He noticed he was  _ incredibly _ drunk, even though it was only like six now.

 

“Oh shit! Are you okay?” He gasped as Wade barfed suddenly on the back wall of the bar he was leaning on. 

 

He looked at him and nodded, then, shook his head. Peter tried to help him by giving him a hand, but he shoved him away. 

 

Then, magically, he seemed to recognize him. It seemed to be only for a second though as his eyes glazed over again as he rushed over to his side; ignoring the stench of vomit. 

 

“Hey…..y-your the kid…. _ Flash _ ...beat up right?” He mumbled in a really slurred voice. It was so hard to understand him, but Peter somehow managed. 

 

“Uh... _ yeah _ .” He wondered if Wade remembered that bathroom incident. 

 

He prayed he didn't. Maybe he’d forget how small his dick actually was. 

 

Wade tried to nod, but then probably thought it’d be better not too. He stumbled a little and Peter caught him, Wade glowered at him a little and he tried to give him a reassuring smile. He sighed and leaned into him. 

 

Even though he smelled of gin and cheap beer, Wade was still really nice looking. He wasn’t too disheveled and his clothes weren’t even stained. 

 

Peter’s heart raced as he leaned into him and the heaviness of his body made him even hornier than he was. He cringed a little as he got to his phone and Wade almost puked again, managing to gag it down this time. 

 

_ Shit, he really needs some help _ . Peter thought frantically as he scrambled for his phone.  _ Probably in more ways than one...AA would  _ **_love_ ** _ this guy. _

 

He shifted Wade’s weight as it was kind of hurting his shoulder now. 

Peter thanked whoever was up there that Taxis were so reliable in New York. 


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes to from his night of drinking...but where the hell is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAahhh!! Thank you all SO SO much for the reviews and Kudos! :D It really makes my mornings when I wake up and see all the notifications on my email! :D   
> I'm so inspired to write nowadays I have no idea what happened lol. I hope you guys like this chapter ^^

Chapter Three: Hangover 

 

The sunlight through the unfamiliar curtains made him blink in surprise and annoyance as he woke up. He still felt so gross from the day before and Wade groaned, he was going to roll over but he stopped short when he suddenly realized something….

This _wasn’t_ his bed! 

For one, it was way, way too nice to be his. His bed was a shitty mattress on the floor, if he rolled over on his bed, he’d be on the cold hardwood floor. This bed was way too wide, and...plush. 

He almost bolted up, but his headache didn't allow it. 

His throat burnt and his head pounded as he looked around him. 

 

Yeah, this wasn’t his place. It was _way_ too nice to be his. 

The room was almost a pure white color, but still off-white. He kinda liked the modern and cool vintage comic books framed on the walls. The room was almost pristine, just a couple of clothes (he realized after a minute or two were his), were thrown on the floor haphazardly, breaking the room’s almost hotel like ambiance. 

 

_ Where the fuck am I? He wondered in a daze.    
_

 

Not that he cared, anywhere was better than his parents’ house...But  _ how  _ did he get here?? He couldn’t remember a thing. 

 

Almost as instantly as he wondered if throwing himself out the window to escape was an option, the bedroom’s door opened and he saw who’d probably brought him here and owned the place. 

 

Peter _fucking_ Stark. 

 

The same kid he’d saved just a couple of weeks ago! He couldn’t believe his luck as Peter stood there, looking cute as hell in his Khakis and tucked in white polo shirt. He looked like the typical rich kid, but his earnest, kind smile set him apart from the ones he was used to (and generally ignored). 

He was majorly grateful he didn't get picked up by some wack job hobo or a druggie. 

 

_ Don’t be so sure he could be just wanting a ‘favor’... _ He shook off the negative thought and tried a grimace at him. 

 

“Hey...you feeling any better..uh, Wade, right?” Peter asked in a shy mumble.

 

Wade could tell he was trying way,  _ way _ too hard to be cool. He smirked, nodded and shifted a little, trying to make himself more comfortable. 

 

“Uh...yeah. Kinda. Still got a migraine, but once I get coffee, I’ll be good.” He murmured back. 

 

Peter’s eyes lit up at the word ‘coffee’ and he chuckled. He was so cute and he probably didn't even know it.  

 

“What'd'ya take?” He asked, sounding like a helpful boy-scout. 

 

“I take it black…” the thought of pure bitter coffee made him wince, “...I’ll take it with cream.” He added quickly, thinking that would help ease his twisting stomach. 

The kid’s face lit up again and he smiled happily, “sure! Anything else?” Now he sounded like a damn nurse and Wade shook his head. 

 

“Nah...I’m good.” he mumbled, turning over. 

 

He  _ hated _ being taken care of.

Peter didn't seem to mind his sudden standoffish behavior and he walked out of the room. Now he was alone with only his thoughts….Which, weren’t the  _ best _ company. Even when he wasn’t hungover and hating himself. 

 

\-----------------------

 (Peter’s POV) 

It had been three hours since he’d given Wade his coffee (well _coffees_ , he’d asked for three right after his first which was nuts!) and the Alpha had finally woken up. 

 

For some reason, the caffeine didn't seem to be helping him at all. Maybe it was all that alcohol he’d drank the night before. He had been pretty wasted. 

 

“I’m cutting you off...sorry.” He said as he swatted Wade’s larger hand from his Espresso machine. 

 

Wade didn't argue (which surprised him), he just twisted his mouth into a firm frown and sat back down on his stool, looking glum as he looked around his apartment. 

 

Peter had  _ no _ idea what to say. 

 

He felt so awkward being next to his complete  _ hunk _ of an Alpha…He was small and meek, and not even that good looking. He was nerdy and awkward and-

 

“New place?” Wade murmured, after taking a sip of his ice water. 

 

Peter blinked, getting out of his self-hatred spiral, “uh...yeah. I uh, bought it, uh, recently.” He lied. 

He really didn't wanna tell this guy his dad's got this place for him. He wanted to seem somewhat cool and collected. 

 

“Sure.  _ Right _ . A five-star penthouse in the middle of downtown New York? Sure you did.” Wade replied, smirking at him as he sighed back.

 

“Fine... _fine_. My dad bought it for me.” He murmured, eyes glancing at his tiled floor sheepishly. 

 

Wade shrugged, seemingly unconcerned that he was a spoiled brat with a half a million dollar apartment at _EIGHTEEN_. 

 

“Y-you don’t care?” Peter asked, a hint of embarrassment still in his voice. 

 

He shrugged again and Peter rolled his eyes. He’d been making a big deal of out nothing and it made him laugh. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Wade murmured, not really caring. 

 

“I just...I don't know, I thought you’d be all, y’know, judge-y about it.” He shrugged, feeling way less self-conscious. 

 

“Nah, to be honest at first I thought you’d dragged me to a hotel.” He smirked, making him laugh again. 

 

Peter smiled at him. Wade didn't seem so scary now that he was talking to him. Actually, he seemed to be a really chill, nice guy. 

 

“I mean, I don’t have a lot of shit going on...so I just...clean.” He shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly true. 

 

He had a tendency to be _really_ overly organized, the point of O.C.D but he never bothered to get himself diagnosed since it wasn’t _that_ bad...he just liked tidying. 

Peter, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Wade was looking at him suspiciously as he wiped up his cup and put it away in just a couple fluid motions. 

 

“So...do you live around here?” Peter asked, actually somewhat curious.   
  


Wade  _ visibly _ stiffened at that question and didn't answer him at first. Peter gulped. He hoped he didn't hit a sore nerve...but he knew he probably did. 

 

“Yeah... ” Wade finally replied, voice as hard as a rock.

 

Peter didn't press him for anything more, and he wondered why his stomach felt cold all of a sudden.

 

\-------------

“Hey...I...I just wanted to...to uh, thank you. For...y’know...saving me.” Peter said in an awkward stutter. 

 

He and Wade were at the Pizza place Wade worked at. The place was dingy, but the food was pretty good, not the best but it was better than he’d thought it’d be. 

 

Wade had insisted on paying, and he felt a little bad about it; but he didn't complain. The man rolled his eyes and smirked at him. 

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” He replied, shoving a fry into his mouth. 

 

Wade took a swig of his Diet soda after he swallowed, (Peter had  _ made _ him not choose anything alcoholic) and he grinned at him. 

 

“If you don’t go to that school...why were you there in the first place?” Peter asked, that genuine curiosity creeping up on him again. 

 

“Personal.” He replied simply, around a mumbled mouthful of fries and a bite of pizza. 

 

It blew his mind how  _ much _ Wade could eat, and how fast. He wondered if that was a childhood thing...Then he shook his head and reminded himself to  _ stop _ psychoanalyzing someone he  _ literally _ just met. 

 

_ Stupid Psych Major… _ .He really had to stop that. 

 

“Personal, huh?” He asked. 

 

Wade smirked, “sorry, your not gonna get it outta me.” He replied. Peter sighed, slightly disappointed in that answer. 

 

“Aw...c’mon...how bout I tell you something personal about me?” He propositioned. 

 

The Alpha looked curious, and nodded slightly after a moment of pause, “sure...why not.” He grumbled. 

 

“Okay...uh...I have...a fear of...birds.” He mumbled. 

 

“D-did you say birds?” Wade said through a chortle. Peter cringed. “Yeah, I know it’s dumb.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“Can I ask  _ why _ ?” Wade probed, eyebrow quirked. 

 

“ _ Personal _ .” Peter quipped back, making Wade roll his eyes. 

 

He threw his hands up, “fine...I’ll tell you okay? I was...I was at the school to see my m... _ mother _ .” 

 

It sounded like it pained him to say the word ‘mother’ and his face scrunched up. 

 

“Oh. Does she work there?” He asked. 

 

“Uh-uh, your turn, nice try.” Wade snipped with a small wink, making his heart jump a little. 

 

“Oh  _ c’mon _ ! Fine. Uh...I’m scared of birds cause a swan chased me when I was five, does she work there?” 

 

" _Really_?" Wade asked, like he was a kid telling a stupid lie.   


 

"Really, now does she work there or not?" He asked. 

 

“Yeah she does... I was telling her when I’m moving out. End of next week.” He mumbled. 

 

Peter’s eyes widened at that. Moving out? He only looked like he was a couple years older than he was! How could he afford that? 

 

“Do you have a place in mind?” Peter asked, trying not to sound so concerned. 

 

“I was just bunking with Weasel….it’s a nickname...for a while.” He murmured, answering Peter’s confused look at his odd name. 

 

“Oh! Well, uh...If you need a place to stay. I’m available. I’ve got too many rooms anyway.” He shrugged. 

 

“You say that like it’s a  _ bad _ thing.” Wade said, chuckling again. 

 

The bill came and Peter grinned as Wade flashed a twenty, paying for the both of them. 

Now he realized why he could pay, the place was cheap as  _ dirt _ . He got five bucks in change back. 

That fact just made him feel twice as bad. He was gonna have to make it up to him...somehow. 


End file.
